


Frankenstein's Monster ("Denk' ich an Deutschland in der Nacht, dann bin ich um den Schlaf gebracht..." )

by AngelaChristian



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dark fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rape Fantasy, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik loves Sebastian...it's not easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenstein's Monster ("Denk' ich an Deutschland in der Nacht, dann bin ich um den Schlaf gebracht..." )

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe "Denk' ich an Deutschland in der Nacht, dann bin ich um den Schlaf gebracht..." would be a better title, I'm not sure. roughly translated as* When I think of Germany at night, I can't sleep anymore." It's a quote.

Title: Frankenstein’s Monster  
Genre: slash, dark fic, angst, hurt/ comfort  
Fandom: X-Men: first class  
Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr/ Sebastian Shaw, Charles/Erik  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: sexual violence  
Disclaimer: X-Men belongs to Marvel comics, I don’t make money with this.  
Summary: Erik loves Sebastian...it's not easy.

„Killing Shaw won’t bring you peace.“  
„Peace was never an option.“

The conversation he had with Erik echoed in Charles’ mind, before he fell asleep. Suddenly, a soft sobbing woke him up in the middle of the night. It was Erik, lieing next to him, crying in his sleep. Charles wasn’t sure whether it would be a good idea to wake him up or not, so he decided to reach out with his mental abilities to have a closer look at the content of the dream. He touched his temple with his index finger while looking at Erik’s back in the dark bedroom. In his mind’s eye, an old fashioned office appeared. He saw two people, a man and a blonde boy, having a conversation in a language that he couldn’t understand. “Damn,” he thought.

The boy was sitting on the older man’s lap, as if he was his nephew while both were eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. Charles recognized the man to be young Sebastian Shaw. 

“Erik, you don’t have to be afraid of me or anybody else. You might not know it, but you’ve got an extraordinary talent that makes you incredibly valuable for us. People like you are the future, the next step in evolution, the superior race, not the Aryans like the Nazis tell us. You and your kind are supposed to rule this planet one day. I’ve seen them while I was travelling around the world and one day, we will replace even Hitler and his Nazis. They won’t scare anybody anymore. Wouldn’t you like to be able to get anything you want from anybody no matter what ?  
Nobody telling you what to do anymore ?”

“Like being send to bed, although you’re not tired ?”

Shaw laughed. “Yes, for example, but what would you do, if you could do anything that you wanted to ?”

Erik looked down. “I’d like to leave this place and go home with my parents. I want everything to be like it was before the Nazis came and took us here.”

Shaw nodded. “Well, maybe I can make the situation more comfortable for you and your mother, if you’d help me a little in return ?”

Erik looked up to him. “You’re a Nazi. Why do you keep us here ? Can’t you let us go ?”

Shaw sighed. “Unfortunately my influence within this camp is limited, but I’ll see what I can do for you and your mother.” He brushed over Erik’s hair with his hand. “Anything will be fine.” This touch made Erik’s heart beating faster, but this time it wasn’t caused by fear. He leaned against his chest. Shaw put his arm around him. Suddenly Erik wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to his own and kissed his lips. Then Shaw returned the kiss passionately, while his hand moved up Erik’s thigh.

Charles held his breath involuntarily and felt sick. He couldn’t bear to watch this any longer and decided that it would be better to wake Erik up. Carefully, he touched his shoulder.

“Erik ! Erik ! wake up !”, he softly said. 

The response was a quiet murmur. “Sebastian ?” then Erik opened his eyes and turned around.

Charles switched on the light on his night stand. “You seemed to be having a bad dream, so I decided to better wake you up.”

“You didn’t see what I was dreaming about, did you ?”, he asked upset.

Charles looked down.”I couldn’t avoid it. Your crying woke me up. I hope it’s ok…I didn’t mean to be intrusive.” 

Erik blushed.”I remember parts of that dream. It’s so embarrassing. I shouldn’t feel that way.” Tears started to fill his steel grey eyes. “But I wanted it so much…”

Charles swallowed audibly.“It wasn’t your fault if Shaw… did something to you, I mean you were just a child.”  
“You think he …?” Erik looked at him with shock. “Shaw was anything, but didn’t do that, although I wished he did. I would have done anything for him at that time.”

Now it was Charles’ turn to look shocked. “You mean in order to survive, right ?”

Erik sobbed with tears rolling down his cheeks. “No,”, he cried, “I would have done it, because I loved him so much.” He burst into tears, hiding his face in the pillow. Charles brushed his hand over his trembling shoulders. 

“There is nothing wrong with the way you feel, you were a child and afraid and he was the only one who cared for you. Anybody would have developed feelings for him under these circumstances. You don’t have to feel guilty about it,” he said softly.

“You don’t understand…” Erik’s sobbing inner voice continued “I love him as much as I hate him for killing my mother. If he hadn’t done it…I wanted to do anything that he asked me to do for him, but I couldn’t. I didn’t know how to use my powers and he got impatient. It was my fault that it happened. If I had moved the coin…she would be still alive.”

“No, it wasn’t. He couldn’t expect you to be able to do that. You were a child and still learning.”

“I hate myself for what I feel for him, but yet I can’t change it ! He saved me, if it wasn’t for him being interested in my special abilities, I would have been sent to the gas chambers immediately.”

“He didn’t act out of a noble motivation, but that was maybe the only good thing he did. You don’t have to be grateful, but maybe you can stop hating or even forgive him one day.” 

Erik grumbled as a response. 

Charles turned around and switched of the light. “ Now, try to sleep a little, ok ?”

After a while, images started to pop into Charles’ mind that formed a scene.  
Erik and Shaw were together in the living room on the yacht. Shaw turned around, looking at Erik with surprise. “Der kleine Erik Lehnsherr…you’ve grown up since the last time we’ve seen each other…” he said in a patronizing way.

“I’m not here to talk about the past,” he said in an icy voice. “but to make you pay for what you’ve done to me.”  
“Oh ? I thought, I’d helped you to develop your powers ?”

“You once told me that you loved me ? Do you remember that ? I was something special, you said ? Do you treat somebody you love like you treated me ? You’re a liar,” he hissed through clinched teeth. “Now let me show you some of my feelings for you !”

Suddenly a chain rose from the floor, wrapping itself up around the other man’s body like a snake made of metal. Erik walked closer and pushed the now unable to move Shaw down on the couch.”Don’t be afraid, it won’t hurt, at least not physically.” Erik saw the panic in his eyes. “What do you want from me ?” Instead of answering the question, he kissed Shaw on his lips, who tried to turn his head away, but he kept him from doing it. 

Catching his breath, he looked at the blushing Shaw, then he grinned coldly. “I knew it, you like me, when I was a kid, I didn’t understand those creepy looks that you gave me while gentle patting my hair. But now it makes sense. Was it because of me being a Jew or did your own homophobia keep you from doing worse than that ?”

Shaw looked down at the floor in silence. Without further hesitation, Erik pushed him to lay down on the couch with his head facing the floor, while bestriding on his thighs. Carefully, he started to cut open the fabric of Shaw’s pants with a knife.

“Erik, don’t do that, please, don’t. I’ll do whatever you want , but stop that !”, he plead. 

But Erik went on, ignoring him. He took a tube of lube out of his pocket, unfastened his belt and unzipped his pants. Now he had him exactly where he wanted him to be. Shaw shivered, when he touched his naked skin with the cold gel. Knowing how much the other man would dislike it, but wasn’t able to prevent him from doing it, was the right turn on to get him into the mood for what followed. Now it was his turn to be in control and this time, Shaw would suffer. He reached under his body and wrapped his hand around his cock, while thrusting forward. Shaw made a sound through clinched teeth. 

“I knew you would like that, ” he taunted.

“You’re such a goddamned, Jewish bastard, Erik !” He tried to squirm away from him.

He laughed and panted. “Do you want me to come all over your face ?”

Panting, Charles fought against the stream of images and feelings coming from Erik, to keep them out of his mind. He didn’t want to know about this kind of fantasies or whether he would indeed be capable of acting them out. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears with his hands, knowing that it would be useless against mental images, but at least he wouldn’t have to listen to Erik softly moaning in his sleep. It wasn’t just morality that kept him from reading the mind’s of random people, but also self protection; you could never know how something would affect yourself. At the moment, he wasn’t feeling anything but disgust for what he saw.

This time, he didn’t see a reason to wake him up and deprive him of his questionable pleasure. He took his pillow and blanket, before he sneaked out to get some sleep on the couch in his office.

The End


End file.
